1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological sample container and, more particularly, to a biological fluid collection container having at least one fill-line indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Biological sample containers have historically been used for the collection of specimens, such as blood and other bodily fluids, for the purpose of, for example, performing diagnostic tests. In many cases, a predetermined volume of specimen is required to perform a specific test, and such containers are often utilized to facilitate collection of a precise test-specific specimen volume, for example, with a fluid collection container such as a blood collection tube. In some such sample containers, a pre-measured additive, such as a preservative or anticoagulant, is deposited into the container to preserve or otherwise prepare the sample. Accordingly, it is important that the amount of fluid sample collected within the container correspond to the volume of additive within the container and/or the desired test volume.
Traditional methods of measuring specimen volume have included placing an adhesive label on the exterior surface of the sample container at a precise location. This allows medical personnel to measure the specimen volume by aligning the amount of liquid within the container with a designation on the label, or the upper or lower edge of the label. This method, however, can have significant drawbacks. Complicated machinery is necessary to properly align the label on the exterior of the sample container. Errors in label placement can cause inaccurate fill volumes and consequently inaccurate corresponding test results, especially where sample to additive ratios are to be properly managed and maintained. Sample containers having misaligned labels are typically discarded as defective products and contribute to increased costs. In addition, labels affixed to the exterior of a sample container can become damaged through routine procedures, and can be easily covered over by additional patient or sample collection indicia.